Shadows and Light: One Can't Shine Without the Other
by Viviane343
Summary: Feyre and Rhys' daughter is a light weaver. When Sejal finds her mate, she must keep it a secret to protect herself from her brother when she vies for the throne. When old powers rise again, she must fight for her family and win back the throne. The light will shine in the shadows.


Chapter 1

_Sejal_

I hate this place. I love this place. I love/hate this place. The Illyrian mountains. My parents sent me here to learn the ways of being a warrior and to learn discipline. Instead, I invented new blades for the females in hopes of them training more. It worked. I did what my family tried to do for centuries in decades. I was very proud of that, so I continued making whatever I could to help the females. So after a long day of work I just collapsed into the bed and sleep came to claim me.

_-Time Skip to the next morning-_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, Cassian must be cooking, I thought because the Cauldron knows he makes the best pancakes with bacon and eggs. I jumped out of bed, dressed in Illyrian leathers, made my wings appear, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Cass," I said

"Morning" he replied

"You made breakfast?!"

"You only make breakfast on holidays and weekends" I spoke

"I know"

He said this in a tone that made me wonder what was going on. My light went everywhere subconsciously ( I am a light weaver, rarer than shadow singers and can manipulate and speak to both shadow and light, hence the name light weaver) I found nothing suspicious. What was going on?

"What's the date," I ask

"February 9th" He replies coolly

Shit, it's my birthday, I mean I always forget, but Cass and Az usually wake me up with breakfast and cake. BREAKFAST AND CAKE.

"Where is it" I say

"Where is what" He says waggling his eyebrows

"The cake" I say exasperated

"What cake" He says innocently

And right then Az comes in with a cake as if they fucking rehearsed this, and knew exactly what I would say.

Then Mor follows him, with Amen, and my dad, the High Lord of the Night Court.

"You were all listening weren't you?!"

"Maybe?" Mor says

"So you are telling me that you came all the way here, just to eavesdrop?!"

This time Amren states,

"Yes, now don't say anymore or I will not feel bad if I return your gift."

I immediately shut up,

After, I ask "Where's Mom?"

"At the studio, with your brother" Dad says

"Ok" I reply, she is really busy with my brother and the studio that she can barely come on normal duties, let alone my birthday.

"She says Happy Birthday by the way."

"Tell her thank you"

"Done" He says, probably using that mating bond thing.

-Time skip to after a delicious breakfast brought to you by Cassian-

After breakfast, dad winnows in all the presents, and I mean all 100 and something of them as the are piled all over the place. Mor then comes placing a bag in my lap saying,

"If you do not open my present first, I am going to fucking kill you."

Sighing, I open the bag to find the most beautiful dress I ever saw in my life, and that is saying something. It was navy blue, with sparkles in it like the night sky, with a wide neckline, and long sleeves that ended in bells at my wrists. The modesty of the dress undone by how it looked skin tight and with the slit that started from the floor to mid-thigh. Squealing, I ran to my room to put it on, usually, I am not like this with dresses, but this was just too pretty not to. Downstairs I could hear Rhys and Mor

Mor: "You owe me 50 marks"

Rhys: "Fine"

Azriel: " You owe me 20, Cass"

Cassian: "Fuck you"

(Az stares him down)

Cassian: "Fine, I give up, here's your stupid 20"

Chuckling to myself, I wear the dress and look at myself in the mirror. The dress brings out the violet streaks in my hazel eyes and compliments my coffee-colored waves. Overall, it seems like the dress was made for me. As I walk down the stairs Mor squeals, as usual, and hugs me.

"You look stunning"

"Thanks" I reply happily

Returning to the table, I feel someone's eye's on me. Turning around, I see Azriel staring at me with a blush on his face. So being the cocky and stubborn person that I am, I just say to him

"Like what you see"

That just surprises him and the look of shock on his face is priceless and is so rare that I just laugh myself hoarse. Everyone else follows suit. Returning to my presents, Amren gave amethyst earrings and a matching bracelet, and dress similar to the one Mor gave me, but this one fades into black near the ground. I thank her, and she gives me one of her rare smiles that she only gives me. Cassian gives me a new sword and paint, my only hobby outside of training. Azriel gives me a dagger and paintbrushes with some canvas, as well as diamond and black onyx earings My dad, being the drama queen that he is, tells me to change into the dress Amren gave me and meet him here in 1 hour without any further explanation. Mor follows me and I pester her with questions

"What are we doing"

"Where are we going"

So on and so forth. She just laughs and says

"Trust me or this will not be as fun."

I do as I am told and the final result is breathtaking. The amethyst and black dress is paired with deep purple 3 inch heels, as I am a 5'6, and the jewelry Amren gives me. My hair is put into a braid that goes from one ear to around 3/4 of the way around my head and then left in their natural waves. After 1 hour I run downstairs with a dagger strapped to my thigh, a habit from Cass, and then I grab my dad's hand and we winnow away.

As I said before any ideas are appreciated and if there are any editing mistake tell me and i will try to fix it. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated.

See you next chapter

Viviane


End file.
